Single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) plays an important role in cancer diagnoses, cardiac-perfusion testing, and drug-delivery studies. Due to the low photon-collection efficiency of current parallel-hole collimators and pinhole apertures, SPECT projection images have high Poisson noise.